1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of networked audio file sharing and rendering, and more particularly relates to the selection, voting, scheduling, and rendering of audio files on a network in a shared listening environment.
This invention relates to the field of recorded music play back. More specifically, it is a method, a computer readable media, and apparatus for collaborative selection of audio playback of shared digital content. The invention allows multiple listeners to jointly decide what music to play in a shared space by indicating the location of digital files on a computer network. The invention can also be used by individual users to remotely program an audio file player. An example would be for a manager to schedule certain announcements at a particular time for all to hear at a given location.
2. Description of Related Art
Contemporary technology has brought forth such wonders as inexpensive and pervasive PCs, networks of computers connected together by networks such as the Internet. It is now possible to compress audio files using MP-3 (MPEG-1 Layer 3) compression and store them on a personal computer for deferred listening. In fact, it is possible to compose a play-list of personal favorites from different artists, assemble the audio files into a folder, and then send this to someone special.
Music File Sharing Networks
Referring to FIG. 1, shown is a block diagram 100, illustrating a prior art network, which makes possible all types of file sharing between users. A network 102, such as the Internet, connects servers 104 and clients 106 together for the mutual benefit of all. A music web “server” 108 contains lists of both clients and their individual listings of stored music files. These lists have been aggregated in such a way that they are searchable by several different parameters, such as by artist or title. Once a search is completed any matches are presented. In the case of several matches the user must select a single one based on such attributes as connection speed. Once selected the real URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is used to down load the music file, which is typically an MP3 file type. Note that the server 108 does not contain any music. Also connected to the network 102 is a Client 106 community. Clients 112, 114 and 116 represent the members of this music sharing community. They share available music files with each other, where the Server 104 provides a song title listing and search function. Also note that there is a music file server 110 that may be accessed, which provides music files from a “for profit” music publisher.
The popularity of audio file sharing groups is noted. They represent two issues. The clients are typically individuals at different locations. In addition where there is shared listening, the play list is really in the control of a given PC operator. In this situation the group of listeners are not able to make individual choices or votes for the play list. Accordingly there exists a need for the ability to vote as a group in a shared listening environment.
Another problem is the issue of ownership. Specifically song copyrights allow for the listening pleasure of individuals who bought a given song. This listening may be individually or in a shared acoustical environment. The ownership does not allow for wholesale copying or distribution of audio files, thus depriving the copyrighted song owners their revenue stream. Accordingly, there exists a need for enforcing the copyrights of the audio file owners, while enabling a shared listening environment.
Recordings of music have traditionally been distributed in physical media, including vinyl records, CDs (compact discs) and other media. With the widespread availability of computer networks other means for distributing digitally encoded music have become available, namely the transfer of this digital content over wired or wireless networks.
Original Jukeboxes
In the 1930s, musical Jukeboxes became popular. They allowed patrons in public places to select records and songs from a fixed list by pushing buttons corresponding to a desired song. In most cases, the right to select a song required paying a small amount of money. Jukeboxes contained several records, but were limited by the physical dimensions and the complexity of moving the records to a position where they could be played. The advent of digital media resulted in minor changes to the same concept, basically replacing the vinyl records for CDs and using the appropriate playback mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 2, block diagram 200 shows the prior art of a 1950s style musical Jukebox. The technology here was a vinyl record player. There is a lot of nostalgia associated with these boxes that were quite ornate with very stylized lights and chrome. In a restaurant or malt shop 206, some one would select a song from a list represented at the Jukebox 202. The Jukebox would play the selected song through the speakers 204 for all to hear. The play queue is as simple as the order of the patrons selecting the songs. This simple FIFO (First In First Out) queue worked well except if someone would “hog” the Jukebox by selecting lots of songs. Accordingly there exists the need to maintain this shared listening experience while enabling a more democratic song selection.
Diner Type of Jukeboxes
Turning now to FIG. 3, shown is a block diagram 300, of the prior art of an alternative style of 1950s Jukebox. In this configuration, perhaps a “diner” model, each table has a small chrome box, which contained flip pages of the available songs. People at each table 312, can select a song at the first Jukebox selector 302, or second 304 through the Nth Jukebox selector 306, that are located at each table. Based on a FIFO queue, the songs would be played for all to hear by the central Jukebox 308 by the speakers 310. The advantage with this installation of Jukeboxes at each table is the convenience of making a selection. In addition, people at each table can discuss and perhaps vote on which songs to purchase. This technique of voting did not extend from table to table nor is the technology (vinyl records) viable any more.
Accordingly a need exists for a virtual Jukebox device for facilitating playback rendering of audio, such as songs, that is collectively selected and prioritized for playback by users.
The latest technology, including mechanisms for encoding music in digital format such as MP3, has enabled more efficient ways of managing and distributing audio records by compressing digital audio files such as used on CDs. Commercially available players such as the “Rio PMP300” from SonicBlue (formerly Diamond Multimedia Systems, Inc.,) implemented both in software and hardware, allow a user to listen to MP3 digitally encoded music. However, the form factors for these players are like a WalkMan®, where the main emphasis has been on individual rather than collaborative group use.
Accordingly there exists a need for utilizing the latest technology in a shared listening environment.